Electrical power strip is currently the most widely known and widely used electrical product having relatively long history. Till now, jacks in all the power strip products available face upward.
It is well known that power strips with upward-facing jacks need to be prevented from dust deposition and wetted by water, is inconvenient for scrubbing during operation, and is unsafe, which includes the potential risk to the life safety of child populations, short circuit caused by rainwater drifting into the windows in the rainy summer days that wet existing power strips operating in the vicinity of the windows, and short circuit and other circumstances caused by water spatters onto the power strips arising from cleaning the floor or accidentally knocking over a cup during the daily life and work.